Love Endures All Things
by VampiresAndLiars
Summary: Juliet Jacobs moves with her mother from London to the town of Mystic Falls. Juliet has her secrets and little does she know, this town has secrets too. After meeting a certain original vampire, problems from her past arise and threaten to tear them apart, but love endures all things, right? (Kol/OC)
1. New Beginings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

_"Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." - 1 Corinthians 13:7_

* * *

Juliet groaned as her alarm clock went off. She extended her hand from underneath a mountain of blankets and shut it off. Today was her first day at her new high school in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She and her mother had moved to town a week before from London. Her mother had said that they needed a new start in a new city. Juliet understood what her mother meant, but an entirely new country was a bit much for a move, or at least it was in her simple 17-year-old mind.

Ever since her father left, Juliet had noticed a change in her mother; she had become more anxious and watched over Juliet like a hawk. Juliet had only been 7 when her father had left them, so she didn't remember a great deal about him, or maybe she simply chose to ignore the memories of him. He had never been around much because he worked a lot, but when he was around he usually drank too much, yelled at her mother for what seemed like every little thing, and would end the evening passed out on the couch. Juliet had never liked her father much, but what did it matter now. He had abandoned them 10 years ago.

She shook the thoughts from her head and got out of bed. Picking out a tank top and some skinny jeans from her closet, she went to her bathroom and got dressed. She applied her make-up and curled her waist-length blond hair; her hair was her pride and joy, so she spent extra time on it in the morning. Giving herself a satisfied grin, she left the bathroom and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning mum." she said, sitting down on a stool by the counter. Her mother greeted her with a familiar smile. Her light brown hair was tossed up in a messy bun and she was still in her pajamas; she looked a bit stressed, as she always did.

"Morning Jules. Are you excited for school today?" she asked in her best concerned, motherly voice.

"Yes, I'm totally looking forward to being the new girl with a funny accent. I wonder how many Harry Potter jokes they'll make." she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Her mother rolled her eyes in return. "You'll be fine love. Try not to be so cynical and rude, give it a chance."

"I'm not being cynical, I'm being realistic. If I walk in there thinking that I'll have the best day ever and that I'll make a million new friends, that'd make me a bloody idiot! I'll be lucky if I make one new friend today." she said. Juliet had never had an easy time making friends and being the new girl surely wouldn't make things any easier.

"Like I said, give today a chance. Small towns are full of little surprises." her mother said.

Julliet scoffed. "Alright then.". Her mother set a bowl of fruit and a cup of raspberry tea in front of her and went to the living room. Juliet slowly ate her breakfast, trying to delay the inevitability of going to school. When she was done she put her dishes in the sink and headed back to her room to get her shoes and bag.

After searching through her closet, she decided on wearing her favorite pair of combat boots. She packed her books, phone and earbuds into her messenger bag and tossed it over her shoulder. Grabbing her car keys, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked slowly toward the front door, still trying to delay going to school. "Better hurry up or you'll be late!" her mother called from the other room.

"Ok mum!" she called back. She opened the door and blinked at the bright morning light. Why was it so bright? She was used to clouds and rain, not sunshine. She closed the door behind her and walked over to her car. She got in, started it, and drove to school. As much as she hated the slightly awkward silence, Juliet needed it to think. She was giving herself a mental pep-talk about how school wouldn't end up being as bad as she thought. She told herself that she would make new friends and try to be confident, or at least pretend to be. Its not that she was insecure, because she wasn't; if anything she was a bit conceded, but she had a bad habit of over-thinking and then worrying herself over simple things.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she finally arrived at school. It wasn't very big like her school in London had been, but then again this school only had a few hundred students. She pulled into the student parking lot and turned the car off. After taking a few deep breaths, she opened the door and got out. She walked quickly into the school to the front office, trying not to attract any attention.

As soon as she opened the office door, she was greeted by an elderly woman with short grey hair. "Hello dear! What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I'm Juliet Jacobs , I just moved here from London. I was wondering who I'm supposed to go to so I can get my schedule." she replied, a bit nervously.

"Oh, of course dear. Let me get your things, I'll be right back!" the woman called before disappearing into a small room behind the counter. Juliet let out a small sigh as she was left standing there awkwardly.

"Excuse me, are you the new girl, Juliet?" a voice asked from one of the nearby chairs. Juliet turned around and saw a girl with short blonde curls standing up to greet her.

"Yes." she replied, nodding.

The girl smiled. "Great. I'm Caroline Forbes. I'll be showing you around today and helping you out with anything you need." The bubbly blonde said, smiling. This girl was seriously happy, like too happy. Maybe Juliet's bad mood just made this girl seem overly happy.

"Great. Its nice to meet you Caroline." she greeted, shaking her hand.

The receptionist came back out from the back room with a few papers. "Oh great, I see you two have already met. Caroline's one of our best students here in Mystic Falls and she'll be a great guide for you." she assured her. Juliet nodded, taking the papers from the woman.

"Well, shall we get going then?" Caroline asked, walking towards the door.

"You're the guide, you tell me." she replied, trying to be a smartass. Caroline ignored her tone and opened the door for her.

"This day is not starting out too well." Juliet said mentally. She sighed and continued following Caroline down the long, croeded hallway. She couldn't wait for this day to be over with.

* * *

**A.N.- I hope you guys like this! Its been a while since I've written anything, so excuse me if I'm a bit rusty. Anyway, I know much hasn't happened yet, but trust me, it'll get better. This is just an introduction. This story will be a bit AU. Kol and Alaric are alive, Bonnie is still a witch and Elena is a vampire. I'm not sure if I'll follow some events of the show or not, but the story takes place around the time of seasons 3 and 4. The pairings will be Caroline/Klaus, Elena/Damon, Jeremy/Bonnie and Matt/Rebekah. So, let me know what you guys think and PM me any ideas. Oh, and I will try to update this story on the weekends since I have school, so please don't rush me. Thanks for reading. Please review :)  
Here's the link to Juliet's outfit polyvore/****untitled_210/set?id=112336230****  
**


	2. An Odd Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, just my OCs and the plot of this story.**

*Juliet's POV*

I followed behind Caroline as she led me down the hall. "So, what's your first class?" she asked, stopping abruptly and spinning on her heel to face me.

I glanced down at my schedule. "History with Mr. Saltzman."

She nodded. "Me too! He's a great teacher by the way. I'll show you to his class. Come on." she turned around and led me to the classroom. She stopped outside the door and started talking to a group of people who I assumed were her friends. "Hey everyone! This is Juliet. She just moved here from London." she told them.

The first person to greet me was a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. "Hi. I'm Elena." she said, giving me a sweet smile.

The next person to greet me was a boy with brown hair that was styled up to perfection. "I'm Stefan.". I nodded in response.**  
**

A girl with dark skin and eyes was the next to introduce herself. "I'm Bonnie." she said.

"And I'm Matt." the last guy said. He had deep blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you guys." I answered. Everyone here seemed rather nice so far.

The bell rang and we all went into class. They sat down in their assigned seats, leaving me standing at the front of the class standing a bit awkwardly. Mr. Saltzman turned to me. "You must be our new student, Juliet."

"Yup." I answered simply, nodding.

He flashed me a friendly smile. "Welcome. Let's find you a seat.". He glanced around the classroom for a brief moment and his eyes settled on an empty desk, conveniently in the front of the class. Lucky me. He gestured to it, so I went over to it and slung my bag over the back of the chair before sitting down. I could feel the eyes of the other students burning a hole in the back of my head. I smirked, somewhat enjoying the attention. Maybe being the new girl wouldn't be that bad after all. Mr. Saltzman cleared his throat and began his lecture.

I tried to listen and take notes, but I could feel someone staring at me. I glanced over at the person sitting in the desk next to mine, pushing a curl away from my face so I could see better. My blue eyes made contact with a pair of deep brown ones; a boy's eyes to be exact. He smirked in a charming, flirtatious way. I rolled my eyes and looked back to the board where Mr. Saltzman was writing notes. I felt his gaze move away from me, hopefully he was offended by my lack of interest. There's nothing quite like rejecting a handsome boy. It definitely makes you feel a bit better about yourself.

Finally, the bell rang. I got up and packed my things. Caroline offered too escort me to my next class, but I politely declined. I went to my locker to put one of my books away. Once I had put it up, I closed the locker door and turned around to go to my next class. I gasped as I nearly waked into someone. I glanced up into the familiar brown eyes that had been staring at me in history class. I sighed. "Excuse me." I huffed, a bit rudely. I tried to step past him, but he mimicked my move.

"Hello. I'm Kol." he said with a cheeky grin.

"And I'm going to be late, so move." I replied, averting my eyes and once again trying to get around him. He stepped in front of me again. "

"That's not very polite. Now, why don't we try again, darling?" he said. I noticed his accent this time, British, of course.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. "Juliet." I replied. I got a better look at him. He had brown hair that matched his eyes and he wore the same smirk that he had moments before. "Now, can you please get out of my way?" I demanded rather than asking. I didn't care for cocky guys and Kol definitely seemed to type. I tried stepping around him for the third time and this time he let me. Satisfied, I grinned and went off to my next class.

* * *

When it was finally noon, everyone went to lunch. I sat down at a table with Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, a guy named Tyler, Matt, and Bonnie's boyfriend, who I learned was named Jeremy and was Elena's younger brother. They proceeded to ask me a series of questions, mostly Caroline. She asked me if I would consider joining cheerleading. She said that they needed a flyer and that I seemed to be the perfect size. Elena also encouraged me to join. I agreed. I had never been very sporty, but I was outgoing and in shape, so I figured, what the hell?

The rest of the day went by rather quickly to my surprise. "Cheer practice is tomorrow from 3:30 to 5:00, so be sure to be there. We meet in the gym right after school!" Caroline told me as we headed toward the parking lot.

"Great. I'll be there." I replied. I waved at her, Elena and Bonnie before walking over to my car and going home.

As soon as I got through the front door, my mother began asking me questions. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good actually. I made some friends and I joined the cheerleading squad." I replied.

My mother smiled at me. "That's great! I'm so glad you're getting on with your classmates." she said. "You weren't rude to anyone were you? I now you can be a bit sassy.". Her tone was more serious now.

I nodded. "For the most part, yes." I replied. She raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't question my further. "I have homework to do.". She nodded and I went to my room.

I threw my bag on the floor and collapsed onto my bed, face first. I prayed that tomorrow would go as smoothly as today had. It wasn't perfect, but it was much better than I had anticipated. The only real downside to my day had been the odd encounter with that boy from my history class: Kol. Sure he was good looking and seemed charming, but I had met a lot of other guys just like that in the past and they ended up being jerks.

I exhaled deeply and let the thoughts leave my head. The last thing I needed to do right now was think about the stupid things I had done in the past few years. I got my phone and earbuds from my bag and let some music help me to escape reality for a little while.

* * *

**A.N.- So, I decided to start writing in first person since it's easier for me. I hope you all like it. Thanks to a snow day, I got the chance to write another chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please be polite. Thanks. If you have any questions or ideas then PM me. Be sure to review! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far. Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to make them longer. Bye (:**


	3. Savior

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

I was sitting in English class when the clock finally struck 3:00 and the bell rang. I packed my things into my bag and walked over to Elena in the hallway.

"Are you excited for cheer practice?" Elena asked as we walked down the crowded hallway.

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess.".

She nodded. "Come on, we need to hurry up and get to the gym before Caroline gets worried. She'll freak out if we're late.". I nodded and we continued on our way.

After a few minutes of shoving past busy body students, we finally arrived at the gym door and went in. Caroline and the other girls were setting their things down in the bleachers.

Caroline rushed over to us. "Hey guys!" she greeted. She then looked over to me with hopefully eyes. "Are you ready Juliet?"

"Yup." I replied with a smile. "Hopefully I won't embarass myself too much today."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." she said reassuringly. "Alright people," she yelled, "time to get changed. Be outside in 15 minutes!".

The other girls went off to the locker room to change. I followed them while Caroline and Elena stayed in the gym, talking in loud whispers. It seemed like they were arguing but I was too far away to hear what it was they were arguing about.

Everyone filed into the locker room and started changing into their workout clothes. I sat my gym bag on the bench and changed into a tanktop, shorts, and white cheer shoes. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and went over to the bathroom to check my make-up and hair.

A tall blonde girl stood in front of one of the mirrors, applying her lipgloss. I walked over and stood in front of the adjacent mirror, ajusting my ponytail.

"You must be the new girl." she said without glancing away from her reflection. I notied that she also had a British accent, but hers wasn't quite as slanged as mine.

"Yeah." I replied. The girl looked away from the mirror and looked me up and down for a second before looking into my eyes. "Juliet. Pleasure, I'm sure." I said, extending my hand to her.

She shook it, a bit cautiously. "Rebekah." she answered. "So, how are you liking Mystic Falls?"

I shrugged. "Can't complian. I mean, I'm not really used to the whole small town thing just yet. My mother assures me that I'll get used to it though. Apperantly small towns are supposed to grow on you." I replied, rolling my eyes at the last part.

Rebekah smirked. "Yeah, right. My family and I have been living here for a few weeks and so far this town hasn't exactly grown on me." she scoffed. "Its more the people here than the town itself though. They haven't exactly been welcoming." She seemed at bit saddened by the last part but quickly shook it off.

I raised and eyebrow at her. "Really? Everyone's been really nice to me so far. But then again, they don't know me that well yet." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Our conversation was interupted by Caroline yelling to everyone. "Ok everyone, time to go outside and get ready for practice!"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Caroline. I'm sure no one enjoys you yelling all the bloody time." She called over to her. Then she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

Caroline glared at Rebekah in disgust. "I'm the cheer captian, so I have to keep everyone in line and on track." she snapped.

"Whatever." Rebekah scoffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Caroline.

Elena tugged on Caroline's arm, causing her to end the stare down with Rebekah. "Come on Care, lets go." she urged.

Caroline groaned, but followed her out. I glanced back at Rebekah for a moment before following after them.

* * *

Practice lasted until 5:00 as Caroline had said. To my surprise, it was actually kind of fun. We ran a few laps around the track and went through some routines that Caroline had made up.

When we were done with everything, we all went back to the locker room and changed back into our regular clothes.

"So, how was your first practice?" Rebekah asked, walking over and taking a seat on the locker room bench with me.

"Pretty good actually. It was more fun than I had originally thought." I replied, looking over to her with a small smile. I shoved my cheer shoes into my bag and zipped it up.

She nodded. Her phone buzzed in her hand. She rolled her eyes as she glanced down at it. "It's one of my brothers. He's here to pick me up and being impatient, as usual." she huffed. "I better go. It was nice meeting you Juliet."

"You too Rebekah." I replied, waving at her as she got up and left. I gathered my bags and got up to leave.

I walked out of the school and headed down the front steps. "Hey," Elena called to me, "Do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I live pretty close to here so it shouldn't take me too long to walk home." I replied. For some reason I had decided to walk to school instead of drive this morning. It was probably because I used to walk everywhere back in London. "Thanks anyway." I called to her. She nodded and got into her car.

I took my phone out of my bag and looked at it as I began walking. I had 5 messages from my mother, all of them asking me when I'd be home. I texted her back that I just got done with practice and would be home in half an hour. I tucked my phone into my back pocket and continued walking.

After about 15 minutes I was walking through town. It was cloudy out and the sun was hardly visible now. I hoped that it wouldn't start raining on me.

I was walking past an alley when a hand clamped around my mouth and pulled me into the alley, forcing my against a brick wall. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I looked into the blood red eyes of my attacker. Dark veins popped out from under his eyes and he had sharp fangs. Shit! What the hell was he?! _"Oh god, I'm going to die!"_ I thought. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

Suddenly, I felt my attacker being pulled off of me. I opened my eyes and saw someone pinning him against the opposite wall.

"Now, that's no way to treat a lady, mate." he said. The mysterious man reached into my attacker's chest and ripped out his heart. I covered my mouth with my hands and muffled a scream.

The man's body fell to the ground with a thud, lifeless. My savior picked it up and put the body into a nearby dumpster. Once he was done, he turned around to face me.

I couldn't help but gasp. My savior had been Kol. His face looked like my attacker's; blood red eyes, fangs and veins popping out under his eyes. "What the bloody hell are you?" I choked out, moving my hand away from my mouth. Fear gripped me tightly and I realised that I was shaking.

"A 'thank you' would be nice darling." he said, rolling his eyes. He took a few steps toward me. "But, to answer your question, I'm a vampire. The man who attacked you was one also."

All I could do was nod. After a few seconds my shock had lessened a bit. "Was...was he going to.." I started to say. My voice was shaking as I choked back a few tears.

"Kill you?" Kol asked. I nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "I hate how vampires today act; no class. They don't know how to be careful either." he said in a disgusted manor.

Kol walked over to me, closing the space between us. He reached out and pushed a stray curl behind my ear. I flinched at his touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you darling. I just need to compel you to forget all of this. Enough humans know about us already in this town." He looked into my eyes, his eyes dialted. "You will forget about being attacked and you will remember nothing about vampires. I saw you walking and offered to drive you home."

I stared at him for a moment, not sure what he was doing. I simply nodded, pretending that whatever vampire mind-trick he was trying had worked. The last thing I need to do was piss off a vampire.

He smiled, satisfied. "Come on darling, it's getting late and you need to go home. I'll drive you." His voice was strangely a bit soothing. I nodded and followed him to his car.

He opened the passenger door for me and I got in and buckled up. He walked around the front on the car and got in on the drivers side. He slammed his door and started the car.

After driving for a few minutes he stopped the car in front of my house. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "How'd you know where I live?" I asked, looking over at him.

He chuckled. "We're neighbors." he said, gesturing over to the large mansion at the end of the street. "I saw you here a few days ago shortly after you moved in."

I nodded. "Oh." I replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and looking down at the floorboard, a bit embarassed. "Well, thanks for the ride." I said, looking back over into his dark brown eyes.

He smirked. "You're welcome Juliet." he replied. He seemed pleased that I was being polite to him. He probably thought that it was because he was good looking. I mentally rolled my eyes; I was only being nice because he had just saved my life. Of course, he didn't think I still remembered that.

"Goodnight Kol." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Goodnight." he replied, still smirking. I closed the door and walked up the driveway to my door. After a quick glance back at Kol's car, I opened the door and went inside. I was still shaking a bit.

My mother was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hello Jules!" she greeted, waving at me with a knife in her hand. "What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." she asked. She was always worried about me.

I sighed. "I told you I was walking home." I replied. I put my bag down and walked over to her in the kitchen.

"I know. I was just getting worried I suppose." she said. She sat the knife down and turned to face me. "So, did you like cheer practice?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was pretty fun actually." I said, leaning back onto the wall.

"Did you make any new friends?" she asked in her usual concerned motherly voice.

"Yes. I met a girl on the team named Rebekah. She seems...nice, I suppose." I told her. Rebekah didn't entirely seem nice. She seemed a bit bitchy actually; like I can be. I was sure we'd get along just fine.

She smiled. "That's nice." she said, turning back to the meal she was preparing. "How was your walk home?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Umm...it was...fine." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I was still shaken up from the attack. "I didn't actually walk home all the way. About halfway home, a boy from my history class saw me and offered to drive me home."

She turned back to me with a ckeeky grin on her face. "Ooo, a boy you say. Is he cute?" she laughed lightly.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess. He's bit arrogant though." I said, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "He lives just down the road, in the big house at the end of the road." I said, pointing in the general direction of where it would be.

She nodded. "That's the Mikaelson's house." she said.

"Do you know anything about them?" I asked, looking at her questioningly.

She seemed to hesitate for a second, but shook her head. "No, sorry. I haven't really had the chance to meet a lot of people around here yet."

I nodded. "Alright then. Well, I need to go shower. Let me know when dinner's ready." I said, turning and leaving the room.

I quickly walked to my room and closed the door, leaning against it. I breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds. It took everything I had to maintain my composure during my conversation with her.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that vampires were real and that I lived in a town that was crawling with them! Not to mention the fact that I had just let one drive me home. I couldn't shake the image of the vampire's face from my mind. It was frightening.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I was safe now and in a place where no vampires could get me. I opened my eyes and relaxed a bit.

I felt like I was in some sort of messed up supernatural movie. You know, where a human moves into a town full of vampires and their life suddenly goes to hell? I suppose that's where my life is going now.

I was thankful that Kol had been there to save me. If he hadn't there was no way that other vampire would've let me live. I wondered why had chosen to save me. He didn't seem like your average nice guy. Honestly, he seemed like the kind of person you would end up getting attacked by in an alley.

I sighed and went to my bathroom to shower, thinking that it might help me to relax and forget what had happened in the past hour. I knew that it wouldn't though. I actually sort of wished that whatever Kol had tried to do had worked. I wondered what went wrong. Why couldn't he compel me?

* * *

**A.N.- So what'd you all think of this chapter? It took me forever to write so I hope its good. I'm thinking about making part of the next chapter from Kol's point of view, but I'm not sure. I want to give insight as to why Kol decided to save Juliet. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story so far. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys continue to read and enjoy this story. Please review (:**


	4. A Monster

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or it's wonderful characters, just my OCs and the plot for this story.**

*Juliet's POV*

I woke up at 6:30 as I usually did. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night; I kept dreaming about that man, well vampire.

In the dream he attacked, as he had, only this time no one came to save me. I would try to scream and fight back, but I couldn't. He drained the blood from my body and everything went back.

I shurddered at the thought. I didn't fear many things, but one thing I did fear was death. Not just my own, but also losing someone I love.

I ran a hand through my messy hair. Some of it clung to the sweat on the back of my neck. I hadn't realized that I had been sweating; it must have been from the nightmares. My heart thudded a bit faster than normal in my chest too. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves.

Pulling the comforter off of me, I sat on the edge of my bed, letting my legs hang over the side. I was debating whether or not I should talk to Kol about what had happened the night before.

Part of me, the rational part, told me that I should avoid him, that he was dangerous. But, another part of me had a million questions that I desperatly sought answers for. I wanted to know how many other vampires there were in this town. I wanted to know who they were. I wanted to know why he couldn't compel me.

I knew that he was dangerous, that he was just as capable of hurting me as the other vampire had been. I was scared of him, yet I remember feeling oddly safe when I had been sitting next to him in his car.

I scoffed. Safe, with a vampire? What the hell was wrong with me? I nearly laughed out loud at my own stupidity. Oh God, what was I going to get myself into?

* * *

*Kol's POV*

"Get up Kol! It's time for school! We need to leave soon!" Rebekah yelled, knocking loudly on my door.

I sighed, pulling myself up from my bed and walked over to open the door. "Alright little sister. Enough with all the shouting." I groaned, running a hand throught my hair. "I'll be ready shortly, just shut up, please!"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault. If you weren't always so lazy, I wouldn't ever have to yell at you to do anything. I am not going to be late because of your ignorance." she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "School doesn't start for an hour Bekah. Besides, why are you so eager to go? It's not like we're very well liked there, thanks to Niklaus and his antics." I replied, saying the last part a bit louder so Klaus could hear me from his room.

Rebekah shot me a look, unfolding her arms to punch me in the shoulder. "Shut up Kol." she muttered through gritted teeth. "Just hurry up." And with that, she turned around and went back to her room.

I closed the door and pulled some clothes out from my dresser, then walked over to my bathroom to get dressed. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, suddenly deep in thought.

I couldn't get her out of head, Juliet. There was something about her. I didn't know her very well at all. We had only spoken twice, barely even had a full conversation. But there was something about her, a darkness. It was intriguing. She seemed to be hiding something; I could see it in her eyes. There was sadness and pain hidden under a facade of slight arrogance and a smile. I wanted to know more about her.

Perhaps that was why I had saved her. She was beautiful and she was human. I knew what I would've normally done; lure her in with my looks and my charm. I would have flirted with her and maybe kissed her, but then, I would've fed on her.

That would end up going one of two ways: the first being me feeding from her for a bit and then stopping and compelling her to forget me, heal her with some vampire blood, and send her on her merry way.

The other way was that I wouldn't have stopped. I would've drained the blood from her body, felt her heart as it slowed and listened to her take her last breath before the life left her body.

But I hadn't done either of those things. I had saved her from certain death and I took her home, safe and sound. I had used mind compulsion to make her to forget what had happened.

I scoffed. I wasn't anyone's damn hero. Hell, I was the villan, the devil. People skook in fear at the sound of my name. They knew of the things I had done and the things I was capable of doing. I wasn't a good person by any means.

But this girl, this beautifully human girl had made me do something I wouldn't have normally done. She was special. She was both darkness and light. I wasn't sure of the exact reason for my actions, but there was one thing I was sure of: I wanted to know her.

I pulled myself from my thoughts, turning on the sink and splashing some water on my face. "Snap out of it you fool. Stop thinking like this! You aren't yourself. You aren't a hero. You are a vampire, a monster, a killer. You aren't good, so stop trying to be." my subconscious screamed at me.

I sighed, turning off the water and drying my face off. I looked back at my reflection. I both loved and loathed what I saw. On the surface, I saw a very handsome young man with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes that made girls weak in the knees. But deeper, I saw what I truely was: a monster.

I looked away from my reflection, it mocked me. I got quickly dressed and left my room.

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

I went into the kitchen. The house was silent. There was a note sitting on the counter. It read: "Had to go to work early. Your tea and breakfast is on the table, sorry if it's cold. See you later on tonight. -Love, Mum." . I put the note down and went over to the table to eat my breakfast.

I thought about what exactly I was going to talk to Kol about. I wanted answers, but I was worried about angering him. After seeing what he had easily done to that other vampire, I knew that he could do much worse to me.

He had saved me thought, so maybe I would be fine. Perhaps he could be reasonable and give me some answers. That's all I wanted. I hated not knowing things.

I put my fork down on my now empty plate and pushed my chair out. I stood up and put my dishes in the sink.

I went to my room and got my phone, bag and sneakers. I went to the living room and grabbed my leather jacket from the coatrack by the front door. After stepping out the front door, I locked it and went out to my car. I got in and drove to school.

When I arrived at school I got out and walked up the stairs and through the doors. I looked around the crowded lobby, my eyes searching quickly for Kol. Finally, I found him. I hesitated for a moment before walking over to him.

He looked over at me as a approached him. He stood tall, leaning back onto one of the lockers. He smirked. "Hello again Juliet darling." he said, grinning cheekily at me.

I supressed the urge to roll my eyes at him. "Hello Kol." I replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "I need to talk to you." I said, taking a step closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Alright then, talk." he said, slipping a hand into his pocket while running the other hand through his hair. He looked so casual and though I wouldn't say this out loud, he looked really...attractive. I mentally shuttered.

I chewed my bottom lip nervously. "Umm...can we talk somewhere a bit less...crowded?" I asked, looking up at him with my best attempt at a composed face. I tried not to seem as scared as I really was.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, taking in my appearance and considering my tone. He took a few seconds before answering. "Alright. Follow me." He replied. He stopped leaning on the locker and led me somewhere else.

I couldn't believe that I was actually trusting a vampire! For all I knew he could be leading me to a place where he intended to kill me, some place where no one could hear me sceam. I swallowed hard, praying silently that I would be ok. Hopefully this wouldn't come back to bite me; pun intended.

* * *

**A.N.- So, what'd you think? I hope Kol didn't seem OOC when I wrote a bit from his point of view. I really want everyone to seem like they do in the show! I'll be updating again next weekend since I'm finally back in school after being out for a while from snow. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks for reading! Be sure to review, follow and favorite this story if you want. I appreciate it. Bye (:**


	5. Charming, rebillious and psychopathic

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Vampire Diaries, just my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

A million thoughts ran through my mind as I followed Kol down the hallway to our unknown destination. Perhaps I should've suggested a place to go rather than following him blindly; I was already on edge.

What was I going to say to him?_ "So, I know you're a vampire and I was just wondering if you're planning to kill me anytime soon?"_ Hell no! I had to think of what to say and quickly.

Kol slowed his pace and led me out the back entrance of the school. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, beating quickly like a hummingbird's wings. I was sure Kol could hear it and that he could sense my anxiety without even trying. I swallowed hard. We walked a bit further and he stopped walking once we were out of earshot of the other students; we were in the parking lot near what I assumed to be the "stoner pit" I had heard about.

He leaned against the side of the school in a casual way that made him look a bit less threatening. I relaxed a little. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, looking down at me.

I took a breath to calm my nerves, glancing over to a group of students nearby; surely he wouldn't kill me if there were witnesses, right, even if those witnesses were stoners? "About last night...I still...umm remember...everything." I said quietly, unable to meet his gaze.

He gave me a confused look, but before he could answer I flew into a nervous rant. "Please don't think I'll tell anyone about you, I barely understand it myself as it is! I promise I won't tell!" I babbled. I was a nervous wreck. I ran my hand through my hair and was about to keep talking but he cut me off.

"What do you mean you remember?" he asked, a bit furious but mostly shocked. Before I could answer, he kept talking. "I compelled you; you shouldn't remember! Are you on vervain?" he demanded, taking a step closer to me.

This time he let me answer. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him honestly. "I don't know why I remember. Believe me, I wish I didn't." I looked down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs nervously.

Kol sighed. "The mayor must have put vervain into the town's water again." he said, shaking his head. He took a step back from me, calming himself down. "I'm sorry that you remember what happened last night." he said, looking into my eyes. He seemed a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. Well, not really." I said, looking back up at him to meet his gaze. "I'm still confused about...everything. ". I bit my lip anxiously.

He furrowed his brows. "What exactly are you confused about?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"A lot of things. First of all, how many of your...kind are there in this town?" I asked.

He looked a little amused at my choice of wording. "Well, let's see. You've actually met the majority of the vampires in this town already. " he said, chuckling.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "What do you mean? Who?" I asked frantically. He laughed at my expression.

"Well darling, as far as ones you've me there's Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood, well technically Tyler's a hybrid. And as far as people you haven't met, there's Stefan's brother Damon," he paused for a moment, "And then there's my family." he said. He seemed unsure about telling me.

I nodded. "I didn't realize how many," I paused, "vampires, there are in this town." I hesitated on the word "_vampires_". It felt so odd to say out loud. I hesitated for a moment. "Are there any dangerous vampires here? I mean, what about the one that attacked me last night?" I asked, pushing a loose curl behind my ear.

"He was just a passerby - a new vampire I suspect. They usually aren't too careful." he said. Kol seemed to be holding back.

"That wasn't all of my question." I said, a bit frustrated. "Are any of the vampires here dangerous?" I persisted.

"All vampires can be dangerous darling. It just depends on whether or not you give them a reason to be." he said in a matter-of-fact way.

I furrowed my brows. "But I didn't give the one from yesterday any reason to be dangerous. I didn't do anything." I insisted, my voice got higher. I was beginning to get worried.

He sighed. "You did give him a reason actually. He wanted to feed and you're a human." he replied. He said it like it was my fault, like being human was a crime.

"So what, I'm just always going to be target? It's not my fault I'm human!". I had been hoping that talking to Kol would help to clear my mind, but instead it was just making things worse.

He rolled his eyes. "Just because you're human doesn't mean that you'll be attacked by a vampire, well again."

I sighed. "Fine. I suppose I'll just try not to get myself killed then. " I muttered, suppressing the urge to roll my eyes. I reminded myself that Kol was in fact a vampire and he could easily kill me. I didn't want a repeat of what had happened last night.

He chuckled. "As long as you're on vervain, you should be alright. Not many vampires can stand it." he said, flashing me a grin.

"What exactly is vervain?" I asked. He seemed to talk about it like it was some sort of vampire-repellant.

"Vervain is an herb. It prevents humans from being compelled, but it's also like wolfsbane is for werewolves; it hurts us." he said. He sounded like some sort of vampire Wikipedia..

Werewolves? "Werewolves? They're real too?" I asked, a bit confused and shocked.

Kol laughed lightly. "Yes." he chuckled. He seemed to be loosening up a bit, but he still seemed unsure.

I nodded. "So, what else is real? Mermaids? Unicorns? Witches perhaps?" I laughed a little, trying to diffuse the tension between us.

He laughed, shaking his head at me. "I'm afraid not about the mermaids and unicorns. Witches however are in fact real." he told me. He seemed to say "_witches_" in a respective way.

The bell rang suddenly, making me jump. I had 5 minutes to get to class. "Well, thanks for clearing everything up for me. I better get to class." I said, starting to walk away.

Kol caught my arm lightly. He turned me to face him. "Or, we could just ditch. I don't think Mr. Saltzman would miss us if we weren't there." he said, grinning cheekily. There was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes that frightening me a bit.

I shook my head. "You can ditch if you want. I'm trying to get a good reputation here." I replied, pulling my arm from his grasp.

He seemed a bit offended but quickly shook it off. "Alright then. How about I take you out sometime after school?" he suggested, still grinning.

I shook my head. "Umm no thanks. I'm kind of off dating for now." I said, turning around and walking away. I didn't give him a chance to respond. There was no way in hell that I was going on a date with him. Even if he was attractive and somewhat nice to talk to and definitely my type, that was exactly why I had declined. Also, being a vampire didn't exactly make me want to warm up to him. And besides, my choice in men had never proven to be any good. I always went for the guys who were charming and a bit rebellious, but they had always gotten me into trouble. I wasn't exactly proud of my former so called "boyfriends".

This town was my chance to become someone else, someone who made good choices. It was a chance to reinvent myself. I had promised myself that I would no longer be the girl who skipped class, who liked to get drunk and smoke, who dated guys that were jerks. I was tired of being a disappointment.

Or course, I knew it would be easier said than done. It's hard to become a different person. I was set in my ways and I knew it. At least I seemed to be making the right choices so far. I just hoped that Kol would give up soon. I didn't know him very well, but I did know that he was a vampire and if I was smart, I would stay away from him.

I knew that Caroline, Elena, and Stefan were vampires too, but them seemed harmless. Kol however seemed dangerous and unpredictable. In all honesty, he seemed a bit...psychopathic. That worried me.

As I said, charming and rebellious men were my type, but unfortunately, psychopaths sometimes go hand-in-hand with that. I knew how psychopaths could so easily fool those around them into thinking that they weren't dangerous. I knew that it would be stupid to trust one. Sometimes, well, most of the time, I did stupid things. I just hoped that I could be smart this time and make the right choice.

* * *

**A.N.- I'm sorry if the last few paragraphs are a bit vague. I plan on getting more into Juliet's past in the next chapter, but basically Juliet is very unsure of Kol and doesn't want to get close to him because she is afraid of what will happen. If anyone is confused, please message me or ask a question in the reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please do don't be rude. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites; I appreciate it. Please keep up the support! It's very encouraging. Thanks! (: I'll put the next chapter up next weekend, hopefully. I have a lot of things to do for school, so it might be a bit late. Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye!**


	6. Flashback time

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, just my OCs and the plot of this story**.

(London 1 year ago)  
*Juliet's POV*

I walked into the crowded pub, flashing the doorman my fake ID. My eyes quickly scanned the room. After a few seconds, I caught sight of my friends. They were sitting at one of the were 3 of them; Violet, Marina and Collin.

Violet was a pale, outgoing girl with a pixie-cut that was dyed violet (hence her nickname). I had known her since I was 5 years old, so we were very close.

Marina had long brown ombre hair and green eyes. She was a bit shy and awkward. I had only known her for a few years.

Lastly, there was Collin; my boyfriend. He was tall, well built and had brown hair a light green eyes. We had known esch other since we were kids and had been dating for almost a year.

Collin used to be very sweet and funny when we had been younger, but when he turned 14 he changed. He always seemed to be angry and he began hanging out with the wrong crowd. He started drinking and doing drugs. Most people would have avoided him, but I was stupid and I didn't.

I was in a bit of a rebellious stage and wanted a taste of what it was like to break the rules. And so, I continued to hang out with him. Violet and Marina continued to hang out with us as well.

We skipped school a lot to go get drunk. Marina and Violet usually just hung out thought while Collin and I would drink and smoke cigarettes. I wish that Marina and Violet would have told me how stupid I was acting.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I was greeted by Violet. She shuffled out of the booth to give me a hug. "Juliet love, glad you could join us. " she exclaimed in her usual happy tone.

I smiled. "Hey!" I replied.

Marina just gave a small wave and a crooked smile, as was characteristic of her and her awkwardness.

I looked over at Collin who grinned widely at me. It wasn't a genuine happy grin but more like a sadistic smirk; he never smiled happily anymore. I slight shiver of fear came over me. He held a beer in one hand and pat the spot next to him with the other. I swallowed and cautiously sat next to him. When I sat down, he reached his arm out and wrapped it tightly around my waist. I cringed.

Things had been so different between us since we had started dating. He had become an entirely different person. He was no longer sweet and caring, but instead he was rude and unpredictable. Very rarely he would be kind and charming, but he usually had some other motive behind his kindness. He had become controlling and manipulative.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" I asked, looking across the table to Marina and Violet.

It was Collin who answered my question. "How about we go over to my place. My parents are out of town for the weekend. We can have a bunch of other people over and make a party out of it." he suggested.

I grinned a little. I loved going to parties, even if they were thrown by my slightly terrifying rebel boyfriend. Besides, if there were a lot of people there I could hopefully stay out of his radar for most of the party.  
Marina and Violet nodded. "Sounds great." Marina said.

"I'll bring some booze." Violet chimed in.

"Great. Be there at 8:00. Don't be late." Collin said, glancing over to me (well, glaring rather). I nodded quickly. I knew better than to upset him.

I pretended to get a text from my mother, pulling my phone from the pocket of my ripped skinny jeans. "It's my mum. I've gotta go." I said, quickly freeing myself from Collin's grasp.

Marina and Violet nodded in an understanding manner. I looked back to Collin who furrowed his brow in frustration. "What does that old bitch want? Still trying to tell you what to do? God, you are such a pushover Jules." he groaned. I hated when he called me that; only my mom could call me Jules.

I bit my lip, thinking of what to say. "She umm...needs help with something. Don't worry, I'll be able to go to the party." I quickly spat out.

He seemed unconvinced, but didn't object. "Whatever. " he said dismissively, taking a drink of his beer. I sighed in relief. I said goodbye to Violet and Marina before quickly heading back out the pub door.

* * *

A few hours later, the time of Collin's party was approaching. I was sweating slightly and hands were shaking from the anxiety.

I wished I had the courage to stand up to him. I hated to admit it, but he was kind of right about me being a pushover. I wasn't a pushover to my mother, in fact I rarely did what she told me anymore. I was however a pushover to him. I did everything he told me to, not because I wanted to, but because I saw afraid of what would happen if I said no. The question of what exactly he was capable of doing frightened me.

I put the though out of my mind and slipped into a tight black dress. I grabbed my faux leather jacket from my closet and pulled it on. I had already done my hair and makeup. After choosing a pair of black high heels, I shoved my phone into my jacket pocket and left the room.

"I'm going out. " I said vaguely. I was about to open the door when my mother stopped me.

She looked at me with a mixed look of concern and questioning. "At this hour? Where?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Out." I said. She was about to say something else, but I walked around her and quickly rushed out the door before she could stop me. I rushed down the stairs of our flat to the first floor and hurried out the building door. It's a wonder I didn't trip as quickly as I was walking.

After a few blocks, I arrived at Collin's party. He lived in one of the biggest buildings on this end of London, which meant that there was plenty of space for a party. Thankfully the building only housed his family, otherwise the neighbors would have been very angry.

I opened the front door, not bothering to knock first because honestly no one would have been able to hear it. Music blasted and people were talking loudly. I walked through the doorway and closed the door behind me.

I hoped to find my friends before I ran into Collin, but he was right there near the door. He called over to me, clearly drunk. "Jules!" he exclaimed. "Get over here, I wanna talk to you." He didn't seem too happy.

He motioned for his friends to give us a moment as I slowly walked over. He looked me over in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. I no longer enjoyed him eyeing me that way.

"What is it?" I asked in a somewhat quiet voice. I bit my lower lip and avoided his gaze.

He grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Come with me." he said, grinning maliciously at me. He tightly grabbed me by the arm and drug me upstairs, away from the party. I was getting even more worried.

When we were up the stairs, he pulled me further through a hallway before stopping. I gulped nervously. He glanced over at me, grinning. He shoved me against the wall, his face inches from mine. He tried to kiss me, but I turned away. He seemed angered by my reluctance.

"You said you wanted to talk." I said nervously, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

He laughed lightly, darkly. "I lied." he murmered. He went to try and kiss me again, but I once again turned away.

"Collin, please. Don't." I insisted, looking at him seriously.

He took a step back from me, glaring. "What you say?" he asked, not expecting an answer. I stood, frightened by the look in his eyes. He pulled his hand back and slapped me hard across the cheek. Stunned, I gaped at him. He had never hit me before. He grabbed my arm again tightly. It would surely bruise. "Don't ever talk back to me again! Do you understand? he asked. I nodded fearfully. He smirked. "Good."

What had I gotten myself into? I didn't want to be with Collin anymore. He had changed. This hateful man that stood before me wasn't the Collin I had met years ago, the one I loved. I began to fear for my safety. If he could hit me once, he could surely do it again if I disobeyed him. I felt helpless, like a rabbit caught in the grasp of a wolf. I felt very small at that moment, like the walls were closing in. I knew that I had to find a way out of this mess I had gotten into; I just didn't know how.

* * *

**A.N.- So, this was a pretty intense chapter, right? I thought I would introduce you guys to Collin, Juliet's ex (and a few of her friends). I imagined him to look a bit like Vico from the show The Fosters. Anyway, now you guys know a bit more about Juliet's past. I'll continue to get further into it as the story progresses. Let me know if you have any questions or suggestions. I'd also like some feedback so please review. I'll update as soon as I can, which should be this weekend. Here are my responses to those of you who reviewed chapter 5:**  
**•sarahmichellegellarfan1: I intend to keep Kol in character, so don't worry. Thanks so much for all of your reviews!**  
**•Guest: Not quite sure what you mean...but thanks for the review anyway. Hope you're liking my story.**  
**•FanFicChikk: Haha! I know right. Thanks for your review :) Happy late birthday!**  
**• marilyngirl: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for the review**

**Please continue your support! It's much appreciated. Thanks (:**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the vampire diaries, but I do own my oh-so-fabulous OCs and the plot of this story. Yay me! (I'm trying to make my disclaimers more fun. Is it working?)**

*Juliet's POV*

It had been over a week since I had confronted Kol about my attack. So far he hadn't talked to me since then, which I was actually kind of thankful for.

I asked myself why I was still hanging around Caroline, Elena and the majority of this town's supernatural population. They honestly didn't seem too intimidating, so I didn't worry myself too much about it.

An annoying little voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that I needed to let them know that I knew, it would make things less awkward and uncomfortable. Dammit, that little voice was right. I had to tell them.

The school day was almost over; it was now Friday. I saw Bonnie standing nearby in the crowded hallway. "Hey Juliet." she called, walking over to me with Jeremy trailing at her heels.

I smiled. "Hey Bonnie. Hey Jeremy. " I replied, giving a small wave to them. Jeremy waved back, a bit shyly. We weren't exactly close.

"So, there's gonna be a party at Tyler Lockwood's place tonight. Any interest? You're welcome to come." she said.

I thought about her offer for a moment. I did love parties and it might help me to make more friends. I decided that I would go. "Sounds great. I'll be there." I said, smiling.

"Great. It starts at 7:30. I'll text you the address later. " she replied. "Come on Jeremy." She looked back at Jeremy, took his hand and the two of them walked away.

I smiled to myself, satisfied. I was glad to be making friends here and actually seemed to be keeping them. Something inside me was worried though. How long would this last?

I shook my head, refusing to think about that._ "Don't let your insecurities get to you."_ I thought to myself.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I followed the crowd out and walked over to my car.

* * *

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand; it was 6:24, nearly an hour until Tyler's party. I pulled my earbuds out and shut the book I had been reading.

I went over to the large mirror on my wall, looking over the outfit I had picked earlier this morning. I decided to wear something different to the party. I mean, a muscle-tank and acid-wash shorts was a fine fashion choice for school in my opinion, but I wanted to wear something more...girly, I guess.

I searched around my closet for a least 5 minutes, looking over every article of clothing several times before finally settling on a black crop top, a floral skater skirt and tights. I paired that outfit some wedge booties and turned back to my mirror.

I smiled, much better. My mother always told me that the right outfit can make you feel absolutely amazing, and she was absolutely right. I did feel amazing.

I looked back over at the clock. It was now 6:40. I still had plenty of time. Besides, you never want to be the first person to a party.

So, I went to the living room and turned the tv on. My mother wasn't home yet. I guessed her new job had been keeping her busy; she had been coming home later for the past few days. I went to Netflix and watched an episode of _Pretty Little Liars_.

Just as the episode ended, I heard the front door open. "I'm home." my mother declared as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey." I called to her, turning the tv off. She walked over and sat down next to me, taking her heels off.

"So Jules, what are you up to tonight?" she asked in her usual concerned motherly tone.

I hesitated for a moment. "Well, I supposed to be going to a party with some of my friends." I replied wearily.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "A party? At who's house?" she asked, her voice filled with concern and skepticism.

"Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son." I said, avoiding her questioning gaze.

She seemed only halfway satisfied with my answer, but didn't fight me on the subject. "The mayor's son then? Alright I suppose. When do you have to be there?" she asked, leaning back on the couch.

"The party starts at 7:30, so I guess some time after that." I replied.

She sighed. "Well then, you better leave now. It's nearly 7:30 now." she said, running a hand through her hair. She seemed frustrated about something.

I smiled. "Thanks mum! I'll be home by 10:30, I promise." I said, standing up and hugging her.

"You better." she said sternly. I nodded and began walking to my room to grab my phone, keys and a crossbody bag. "And please for the love of God don't drink anything. I know how you can be." she called.

I walked back from my room, keys and phone in hand. I slung the bag around my body. "Don't worry mum, I won't. I'm not that person anymore. I'm just going to hang out for a while." I assured her.

She nodded. "Alright. I trust you. Well, mostly" she replied, smirking a little.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." I said as I walked over to the door. I walked quickly out to my car and got in. I looked over the directions Bonnie had sent me and put them into my GPS. I backed out of the driveway and began driving toward the party.

I glanced in my rear-view mirror at the Mikaelson's house. It was at the end of the street, growing smaller as I drove further away. It looked so...normal from the outside. Well, aside from the fact that it was the biggest house on the street. You couldn't tell by looking at it that it was the home of vampires, just like you couldn't tell who a vampire was simply by looking at them.

When I was a child, I had pictured vampires as hideous monsters with sharp fangs who slept in coffins and preyed on innocent humans. Truth be told, my image of them hadn't been entirely wrong.

They did in fact have fangs, but they didn't show all the time. They did prey on the innocent; I should know. But, they weren't all monsters from what I could tell. And they weren't hideous by any means.

My mind began to wander to Kol's many handsome features, but I quickly shook the thought from my mind. "Get a grip!" I mumbled to myself.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of my GPS. "You have arrived at your destination. " it said annoyingly. I turned it off and parked my car on the side on the road.

I glanced at my phone to check the time, 7:45 and the house was already packed! I turned my car off and shoved my phone into my bag.

I opened the door and locked the car, putting my keys into my bag.

My shoes clicked against the pavement as I walked toward the door. A feeling of deja-vu rushed over me. I remembered walking up to the doors of many houses and buildings back in London, going to parties every weekend. I shuddered mentally.

I was pulled from my stream of memories when a slightly drunk Matt Donovan opened the door, his usual goofy smile on his face and a plastic red cup in his hand. "Hey Juliet!" he said, grinning at me.

I smiled back. "Hey Matt." I replied, stepping through the threshold.

I was soon greeted by Elena and a man who I assumed to be her boyfriend Damon. She always talked about him.

"Hey Juliet. This is Damon." she said, turning the the dark-haired guy next to her. He looked a bit too old to be at a high school party, but I didn't question it.

"Pleasure." I said. "It's nice to finally meet you Damon. Elena talks about you a lot, so does Stefan."

He chuckled. "Guess I'm more popular than Channing Tatum. Not to mention, much hotter." he said, smirking. I laughed. Elena hit his arm lightly.

Stefan then came up to us. "Damon, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

Damon sighed. "Sure thing little brother." he said. He turned reluctantly to his brother and followed him off to the side of the room where they could talk privately.

I had always had a bit of problem with keeping my bloody mouth shut, so of course I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "Is it weird for you? Dating Damon after you dated his brother I mean."

Elena looked at me in a slightly shocked and miffed way. "Umm...kind of. I try not to think about it." she said, taking a sip of her drink, illustrating her point.

"Oh." I was all I could say.

* * *

The party went on and I spent most of it talking to Elena and Caroline about the upcoming Homecoming Dance that Caroline was in charge of planning.

"So Juliet, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Caroline asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm kind of taking a break from dating at the moment anyway." I replied.

She seemed confused. "What do you mean? Why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

I sighed. "It's complicated." I mumbled.

"How complicated?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say I haven't had the best luck in the boyfriend department." I replied a bit uncomfortably. After seeing my response, they quickly changed the subject to something non-boyfriend related.

And so, the night went on. People talked, people dance and most of all, people drank. I was tempted several times to jion everyone in drinking, I was even offered drinks by random guys several times, but I remembered my promise to my mother so I didn't drink anything.

People started leaving the party and there were only a handful of people left. I had never been one of the last people at a party, or maybe I had just always been too drunk to remember.

I was getting bored and was debating on whether or not I should leave. I checked my phone for the time. It was 11:27, shit! It was nearly an hour past the time I had promised to go home. I had 6 missed calls from my mother too. I decided to go say my goodbyes quickly before leaving.

I walked through the house, trying to find my friends. I heard Caroline's familiar voice yelling at someone about something. I followed it.

"God, Elena I don't have feelings for Klaus!" Caroline nearly screamed. "He's a horrible person, they all are! You know what he's done!"

I now stood by the doorway of one of the rooms, not wanting to interrupt their argument. Plus, I was nosy.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Don't lie Caroline. You always talk about how horrible Klaus is but I know you really don't think that. You have feelings for Klaus, just admit it already!" Elena insisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No I do not! After everything he's done: turning Tyler into one of his hybrid minions, trying to kill you, twice! How could you say that?" Caroline asked defensively.

I thought about leaving, but my curiosity made me stay.

"Because it's true." Elena said. Her tone was calmer, trying to digress.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever. "

Elena smirked. "So, is that a yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No!" Caroline insisted. "I'm just done talking about this." she huffed.

Elena laughed. "God, I hate original vampires." she mumbled, running her hand through her hair.

Caroline laughed in return. "Tell me about it."

It was at that moment that they finally noticed me, standing just outside the doorway. "Dammit" I groaned.

"How long have you been standing there?" Caroline asked, flabbergasted and worried. She had that deer-in-the-headlights sort of look.

I stepped into the room. "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you guys...I know." I said, avoiding her gaze. She may have been my friend, but that didn't mean that she wasn't completely capable of draining my blood if I made her angry.

"Know? Know what?" Elena asked, trying to play dumb.

I rolled my eyes. "About vampires." I said. They stared at me in a mixture of shock and confusion. Neither of them knew what to say.

"How?" Caroline insisted. She took a step closer to me, crossing her arms over her chest.

I hesitated for a moment, but then proceeded to tell them about the night I was attacked and, with even more hesitation, about how Kol had saved me.

They looked at each other for a moment, talking quietly. Finally Elena spoke. "You need to stay away from Kol. He and his family aren't like us."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? You're all vampires, right?" I asked, unsure.

"Well yeah, we are, but they're the original vampires, the first of our kind. They're very old and very strong. They've done some pretty terrible things to us, well Klaus particularly. " Elena said sternly.

Caroline nodded. "You should stay away from Kol. He's killed countless humans and I doubt he would hesitate to kill you. You can't trust him." she added.

"Are you on vervain?" Elena asked. I nodded.

I was so confused, but I just nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. It's getting late so I should get going, I'm already late." I said. They nodded. I left before they could say anything else.

It didn't make sense. If Kol was so bad, why had he saved me? I mean, if he valued human life so poorly what would he care if there was one less of us. Part of me wanted to ask him, but I knew that I shouldn't.

The only rational explanation I could think of was thar he had wanted to kill me himself. I mean, he had come up to me in the hall on my first day. He had obviously wanted something to do with me, maybe keep me as some sort of human pet. Or maybe he wanted to kill me quickly. I shuddered at the thought.

At least he had stopped talking to me. Maybe it was because I was on vervain. He wouldn't be able to compel me. I was thankful for that.

* * *

**A.N.- So, this was a really long chapter! It took me over 3 hours to write, so I hope you all liked it. Please continue to review, follow and favorite this story. Thanks. **

**Here's the link to Juliet's outfit:** polyvore/untitled_221/set?id=115768738

**These are my responses to the reviews on the last chapter: **  
**•sarahmichellegellarfan1 - Thank you :) **  
**•Guest (1) - I know right. Thanks for the review! **  
**• FanFicChikk - Lol. I promise I'll show more about her past and who she is. Thanks for reviewing! **  
**•Guest (2) - Thanks for your review! I appreciate it.**


	8. Tea, secrets and Rebekah

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story, so yay me!**

*Juliet's POV*

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing on my nighstand. I yawned and reached over to grab it. I checked to see who was calling. Rebekah.

I groaned. I had given her my number at the first cheer practice, before I had known that she was a vampire. We hadn't really spoken since that day. Against my better judgement, I answered. "Hello?" My voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Hello Juliet. Sorry if I woke you up." she apologized, though she didn't actually sound sorry.

"No it's fine. What'd you want?" I asked. I sat up in my bed, trying to wake myself up.

"I am aware that you have recently been acquainted with this towns little supernatural secret. I'd like to discuss a few things with you on the matter." she replied. Her voice was stern and serious.

I swallowed nervously. "Umm, sure. Where and when do you want to meet?" I asked. I tried not to sound unsure or suspicious. "

How about...the Mystic Grill at let's say 11?"she suggested. Good, there'd be plenty of witnesses, I mean people, there.

"Alright. I'll be there." I answered. She hung up without so much as a goodbye. Despite being God knows how old, she sure didn't have very good manners.

I groaned and flopped back down onto my bed. What did she want to talk about? Had I done something wrong?

I sat up and ran my hand through my tangled hair. Today was not getting off to a great start.

I got out of bed a shuffled over to my closet and picked out a flowing black cardigan and black skater dress. I took my clothes into my bathroom and got dressed. When I was done I left the bathroom and was begining to walk through the living room toward the kitchen.

My mother was pacing the living room floor anxiously while talking on the phone in a hushed voice. She looked over and met my gaze for a moment before saying her goodbyes to the person on the other line.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Who was that?" I asked as I took a few steps further into the room.

She seemed a bit flustered, trying to come up with a good answer. "Don't worry about it. It was just someone from work." I loved my mother, but she was a terrible liar.

I shook my head. "Okay then." I mumbled dismissively. I had enough to worry about already.

I walked over to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. My mother came in and fixed us two cups of tea. I laughed lightly. "Tea with cereal? No thanks mum, I'm good." I said.

She shook her head and sat a teacup next to me anyway. "It's good for you." she insisted as she poured some tea into the little floral printed cup. "Just drink it, please." I wasn't in the mood to disagree with her, so I drank the tea.

She took a seat across from me and drank hers. We were silent for a few minutes. Finally she spoke. "About last night," she started, setting her now empty teacup down onto its saucer. "I have decided not to ground you. I'm sure that you just lost track of time and were responsible. " She fell silent for a moment. "I trust that you will continue to make better choices. You've shown improvement since we've moved here and I hope that it will continue." she said.

Her voice was soft and motherly. I nodded. "Thank you. I promise that I'm trying. I want to be better." I said sincerely.

She nodded. "I know." She stood up from her chair and took her empty cup to the sink.

"I'm meeting one of the girls from the cheer squad at the grill at 11."I told her.

She turned to me. "Who?" she asked.

"Rebekah Mikaelson."I answered. She seemed pleased.

"She seems like a sweet girl." she said. I nearly laughed out loud. My mother had never met Rebekah so of course she thought she was sweet. Granted I hadn't spoken to her much, but I could still tell the Rebekah Mikaelson was definitely not sweet.

"Yeah, she's great." I replied. Luckily my mother wasn't too keen on sarcasm.

I got up and put my dishes in the sink before turning and leaving the room. I went back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, ran a flat iron through my hair and applied my makeup. I gave myself a quick appraisal in the mirror before going to my room.

It was now 10:40 so I grabbed a pair of white lacey socks and my combat boots and slipped them on. I put my phone into a purse and slung it over my torso and left the room.

"I'm leaving. Be back later." I announced as I grabbed my keys from a table near the door and left. I squinted as the morning sun shone into my eyes. God, I miss the cloudy days in London.

I quickly marched over to my car and opened the door. After I had buckled myself in, turned on the car and cranked up Florence + the Machine's _howl_ on the radio.

Finally I pulled up in from of the Mystic Grill. I groaned as I remembered why exactly I was here.

I turned the car off and got out, stuffing the keys into my purse. The clicking of the heels of my boots was oddly comforting, so I focused on that as I walked toward the door.

I opened the door and stepped into the crowded grill. I glanced around for a moment, looking for Rebekah. Luckily, she was nowhere to be seen. I took the liberty of choosing a table that was in plain sight just in case she was going to try something.

Nervously, I tapped my foot against the floor as I waiting. I checked my phone for the time. Just as I pressed the lock button, the time changed from 10:59 to 11:00. As if on cue, Rebekah came in and walked over towards me.

She sat across from me and quickly looked around before she started talking. "Hello Juliet. How are you?" Rebekah asked as she sat up straight and crossed her legs.

"I'm fine. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, getting right to the point. I was impatient.

She scoffed. "Well, right to the point then. Very well, let's get down to business. As my brother tells me, you now know about my family and I. Correct?" she asked, piercing me with her icy stare.

I swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yes."

"Well, first of all I would like to know what happened on the night you were attacked. " she demanded.

I didn't hesitate. "I was walking home from school and as I was walking through town, someone pulled me into an alley. Before my attacker could do anything, someone pulled him off of me and killed him." I said.

Before I could continue, she interrupted. "Kol saved you, right?"

"Yes."

She was quiet for a few seconds, deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "Have you told any other humans about this?"

I shook my head. "No. Not even my mother. I shouldn't tell her, right?"

She nodded. "Right. The more humans that know about us, the greater the chance that my family and I will be driven out of this town along with every other vampire that lives here." She seemed saddened. Perhaps the Mikaelsons had some sort of deeper connection to this town. I was tempted to ask, but didn't.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I told her sincerely.

She smirked. "Good, because if you do then we will be forced to...act accordingly." she said. The threat in her voice was clear. After readjusting her posture, she continued with her questions. "Are you on vervain?"

"Yes. I believe it's in the town's water supply. Or at least, that's what Kol thought." I said.

She looked puzzled. "There isn't any vervain in the town's water. The mayor took it out." she mused. "Someone must be giving it to you directly."

Now I was puzzled. "Who?" I asked rhetorically. There was only one option. "My mother." I said. "She must been putting it in my tea. That's why she always urges me to drink it. But she's been giving me that tea for years. That means that she knows and has know for a while now..." I fell silent.

"Well, it sounds like you and your mother have a lot to discuss. Thank you for your time, but I need to go." Rebekah announced. She pushed her chair out and stood up. Without a goodbye or another look in my direction, she left.

I sat alone for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts. How long exactly had my mother been giving me vervain and why? When did she find out about vampires and if she knew about them, then wouldn't she have steered clear of a town that was full of them?

I exhaled, trying to regain my composure. I pushed my chair out and got up to leave. Quickly, I glanced around the room. My eyes met a pair of familiar and unfriendly ones that made my skin crawl. Colin! I nearly screamed.

I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breathes. Once I calmed down a bit, I opened them and saw that he was no where in sight. It must have just been my imagination.

I reminded myself that he was gone and that he couldn't hurt me anymore. I let out a deep breath before leaving the restaurant as quickly as possible.

* * *

**A.N. - So this is the second time I had to write this chapter. I had the entire thing finished, but I accidentally deleted it and there was no way to get it back. I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any questions, comments or concerns then please review or pm me. Thanks. I'm thinking about doing part of next chapter from Kol's POV. I do intend on keeping him in character as his amazing and charismatic self :) Thanks to everyone for your continued support! It means a lot. **

**Rant time! Who else saw Nathaniel Buzolic on Pretty Little Liars as Dean? I'm not gonna lie, I was so surprised and happy! I guess Kol came back to life and went to Rosewood. xD haha **

**Response to FanFicChikk: Thanks for the review :) I'm sorry that I didn't include Kol in this chapter but since part of next chapter will be from his perspective that should make up for it hopefully. **

**Here's a link to Juliet's outfit:** polyvore/untitled_221/set?id=117142493 **  
**


	9. Third time's a charm

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to the always fabulous Julie Plec. (Admit it, we're all super jealous of her!)**

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I was lying on my bed and watching some television show about humans hunting ghosts. Personally, I didn't understand it all. Annoyed, I turned the television off and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

There was a loud knock on my door. "What?" I demanded.

Rebekah opened the door and stood in the doorway with an irritated look on her face. "I need to talk to you." she said sternly, stepping further into the room.

I laughed lightly. "What have I done now little sister?" I questioned, raising and eyebrow at her as I sat up to look at her directly.

"Nothing yet. It's what you might do that I'm concerned about." she replied.

"I'm going to need more detail Rebekah; I'm not a mind-reader."

She rolled her eyes. "I believe you know what I'm talking about. It's about that girl."

"What girl?" I asked. I knew Rebekah hated when I was a smart ass and I just loved to push her buttons.

"Juliet. You saved her and I'd like to know why. What are you planning?" she demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm not planning anything." I answered innocently, flashing her a grin.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I know you're up to something Kol." I stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Is it so hard to believe that I can actually be a kind person? Do you really think so poorly of me, your own brother?" I asked. My voice was low and serious.

"I've known you for a thousand years Kol. Since we were turned you have rarely shown kindness to anyone, particularly humans. You only pretend to be kind to them so you can use and manipulate them." she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

I was silent for a moment. She was right. I was hardly ever kind to humans. Honestly, why should I? After all, they are inferior.

"Maybe you're right sister. In my past I have tormented humans." I started. "However, does that mean that I can't genuinely fancy one? Why do you think I have another motive other than to get to know this girl? Is that such an unbelievable thing?" I asked innocently.

She thought about my question for a moment, considering it. "Yes, actually it is. You're the one who's always told me that settling for humans is a sign of weakness, remember." she said in a mocking tone.

I thought about what she said. Once again, Rebekah was right. Twice in one day? What's wrong with the world? Was I really going to go against my own beliefs, my instincts? I am a vampire. We are ruthless. I remembered something Klaus had said many times before. "We do not feel and we do not care." I still believed that, didn't I? I didn't want to be a hypocrite.

Rebekah was impatiently waiting for my answer. "Well, whatever you intend to do, be discrete. I don't want to be forced to leave this town. We were born and raised here; it's our home." she said. I knew how much Rebekah loved this town. We all did.

"Relax, you have nothing to worry about." I assured her.

Rebekah still didn't seem convinced, but didn't press the subject any further. She turned on her heel and left the room. I exhaled and closed the door, going back to my bed and sitting on the edge.

Rebekah's words stuck with me. I had always said that humans were only good for one thing: blood. For years I had told myself not to care about them. Settling for a human was a sign of weakness and I was more certainly not weak. I was a vampire, an original at that.

I raked my fingers through my hair in frustration. After a few minutes of arguing with myself in my head, I decided that this human would not be the exception to my beliefs; no matter how beautiful she was, no matter how drawn I was to her. I needed to prove to myself that I was not weak. All I needed now was a plan.

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

It was now Friday, the day of Mystic Falls's annual Homecoming dance. To be honest, I was actually pretty excited to go. Of course, I would be going alone which was something I had never done before.

A few months ago I would have most definitely brought a date, but not this time. This time I would go alone and just hang out with my friends. I didn't need to have a date to go to a dance after all.

Caroline was going without a date too. Elena was taking Damon and Bonnie was taking Jeremy. I had promised that we would hang out so she wouldn't feel lonely.

I stood in front of the mirror in my room, examining my outfit for the dance. I was about to leave and I had to make sure that I looked flawless.

I was wearing a short blue dress that had rhinestones covering the bust, a sheer black shrug and black pumps. My hair fell down to my waist in tight golden curls. I smiled at my reflection, satisfied.

After dabbing a bit of perfume behind my ears, I grabbed my phone and went say goodbye to my mother before I went to the dance.

I still hadn't confronted her about the vervain, despite every part of my being screaming at me to tell her. My reluctance to confront her confused me. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. Something in me feared that once I told her things would change between us.

We hadn't always had the best relationship and we were just starting to get close again, but I was angry with her for keeping secrets from me and I had so many questions that needed to be answered. I decided that I would confront her, but after the dance.

When I rounded the corner into the living room, she was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. The tv was on, but she wasn't watching it. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"I'm leaving mum." I announced.

She turned around to face me. A warm smile lit up her face. "You look beautiful love." she said.

I smiled back. "Thanks mum." She stood up, sat her tea on the table and walked over to hug me. Her arms wrapped around me tightly.I hugged her back equally as tight.

After a few seconds, she let go. She stood back with a hand on each of my shoulders, looking me over from head to toe.

A few seconds later she spoke. "So, do you have a date for the dance?" she smirked.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Not this time mum. Besides, who needs a date when you like as good as I do?" I replied, smirking and gestured to myself.

She laughed. "You're just as vain as I was when I was your age." she chided jokingly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Of course not." she replied.

"You better get going to the dance." she urged, taking her hands off of my shoulders and stepping aside.

I nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll be home soon. It's a school dance after all so it shouldn't be too long." I said.

"Alright. Have fun." she said, smiling once more at me. Looking at her in that moment, you wouldn't have guessed that she would be the kind of person who would keep secrets from her only child. Then again, you can never judge a book by its cover. I knew this.

"Okay. Bye." I waved to her as I walked over to the door. I grabbed my keys and went out to my car.

* * *

When I arrived at the school, it was already crowded. I guess people in this town really like school dances. According to Elena, Mystic Falls High had a lot of dances.

I turned my car off and put my phone into my console. I wouldn't be needing it. I opened the car door and shivered slightly as the cool autumn breeze hit me.

After looking around for a moment, I followed a crowd of students into the school to the gymnasium.

The room was lit up with white ice sickle lights and red and white balloons were scattered around the floor like a ball pit. I had to admit, Caroline had truly outdone herself.

Caroline came up to me a few seconds after I walked it. "Finally! I was afraid you wouldn't show up." she exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "I was so not about to be a third wheel with Elena and Damon."

I laughed. "What about Stefan? Didn't he come?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but he's talking to Matt and Tyler right now so I thought it'd be kind of awkward." she said, glancing over to the group of guys who were standing to the side of the dance floor talking. I was confused for a second but then I remembered that Caroline used to date Tyler.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Caroline, you shouldn't avoid him. You need to show him what he's missing, you know?" I smirked.

She laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right." she agreed. "Come on, let's dance." Caroline urged, grabbing my forearm and trying to pull me toward the dance floor. I hesitated. She looked at me, confused. "Don't you dance?" she teased, grinning at me.

I laughed. "Only when I'm drunk." I confessed.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Please?" she asked, pretending to pout like a child.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you owe me." I said, giving in. She smiled and dragged me over to the dance floor.

About an hour went by as we danced and I talked to several different people. When I was talking to Elena and Damon, Damon made a Harry Potter joke about me. I laughed since it was actually kind of funny.

I walked away from them, going over toward Caroline who was talking to some girls from cheer.

Before I reached her, Kol appeared in front of me, blocking my path. He was smirking, as usual.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Is this our thing or something, you always getting in my way?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew I shouldn't try make him angry, but of course I can't keep my mouth shut sometimes.

"Dance with me." he demanded instead of asking.

I rolled my eyes. "Could you be nicer about that please?" I demanded.

He exhaled, annoyed. "Alright then darling. Will you please dance with me?" He smirked. His eyes were full of mischief which worried me.

Nevertheless, I denied him again. "No thanks. " I replied, smirking back at him, trying to hide my growing concern. The way he was looking at me made me nervous. He could sense my worry which only made him grin.

He pouted. "Please darling?" he asked, trying to look like a sad puppy.

I chewed my bottom lip. "If I dance with you for one song then will you finally leave me alone?" I asked cautiously.

"As you wish beautiful." he answered. "Is that a yes?" He smirked.

"Sure." I said. My voice was full of uncertainty but he ignored it and pulled me over to the dance floor.

"Third time's a charm." he muttered. I rolled my eyes.

A slow song started to play as we moved into the crowd. I looked around, hoping that someone would come over and pull me away, but no one did.

I sighed. What the bloody hell was I thinking?

Kol stood in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my waist. I cautiously wrapped my hands around the back of his neck.I silently prayed for the strength to not turn around and sprint out of the gym.

"So," he started, "tell me about yourself Juliet." Kol said, turning his head slightly to the side while he looked at me intently.

I avoided his gaze. "What would you like to know?" I asked, halfheartedly.

"Hmmm well, I suppose we could start with your childhood. " he suggested. A small grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

I rolled my eyes, glancing at him for a second. "That's a bit personal, don't you think? " I questioned.

He scoffed. "Not really, considering that you know my deepest darkest secret." he replied. He was actually right.

"Touché." I muttered. I thought for a moment before I answered him. "I don't really like talking about my childhood. How about I just tell you something else?" I suggested.

He thought for a moment and said "Alright then. You told me that you aren't dating as of right now. Why is that?" he asked.

I swallowed nervously. "None of your business. " I spat. He looked confused and annoyed. A second later, the song changed. "The song's over." I took my hands off of his neck and slipped out of his grasp.

Before he could say anything else, I walked away. I pushed my way through the crowded dance floor and walked quickly toward the back door.

My heels clicked against the ground as I walked as quickly as I possibly could through the parking lot to my car.

I was almost to my car when someone called out to me. "Juliet," called a familiar voice. I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart started beating faster, I could hear its frantic thudding in my ears.

I turned around but saw no one. Before I could scream, someone behind me hit me over the head and everything went black.

* * *

**A.N.- Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Haha! Who do you guys think it is? Off topic, can we all just take a moment a think about how the vampire diaries won't be new again until April 17th and the originals won't be new until April 15th? I'm kind of going through withdrawal right now! Anyway, I know I say this every chapter but I really do appreciate all the support from my readers. Please continue! Be sure to review and give me your positive feedback. **

**Here are my responses to the reviews from the last chapter: **

**FanFicChikk: Lol thanks for your understanding! You know how stressed I was! Glad you liked it. **

**xxMadison143xx: Thanks. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you? Haha :D **

**Misstyfoot: I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Guest: You're a huge Kol fan too I'm guessing? Hopefully you liked his point of view in this chapter. **

**Nicole: I'm so happy you like my story! He was awesome wasn't he? ;D **

**Here's the link to Juliet's homecoming outfit:** polyvore/homecoming/set?id=117781520


	10. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, but I do own the plot of this story and my OCs. (Do I have to put this on every chapter? Idek)**

"Rescue me  
Show me who I am  
'Cause I can't believe  
This is how the story ends  
Fight for me  
If it's not too late  
Help me breathe again  
No, this can't be how the story ends"  
-Kerrie Roberts "Rescue me"

* * *

*Juliet's POV*

My eyelids started to flutter open for a second, but I quickly closed them. I searched through my thoughts for a moment, trying to piece together what had happened. I remembered walking through the parking lot and hearing someone call to me, but everything else was blank.

I became aware of a throbbing pain in my head where my attacker had hit me. Part of me already knew who it was, but I wanted to know for sure. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. It took a second for them to adjust to the dim lights in the room.

I seemed to be in some sort of abandoned warehouse. I looked down and realized that I was tied to a metal chair and my hands were bound with duct tape. Panic suddenly took over me as I screamed for help.

A man appeared from behind a large wooden crate. I recognized him immediately, it was Collin! I was overcome by confusion. "What, what are you...?" I started, but I couldn't seem to put my words together.

He smirked in a sinister way and laughed. "What am I doing here? That's what you want to know, right?" He asked.

I finally managed to speak. "How the hell are you alive? You're supposed to be dead!" I spat. The hatred in my voice was clear.

Another laugh escaped his lips. "Oh Jules, you never really believed that, did you? I thought you were smarter than that." he said. Collin stepped closer to me, now just inches away from me. "Then again, you were always easy to fool. Poor little Juliet, so stupid and naïve." He reached out and ran his fingers across my jaw. I cringed, which made his grin.

"That doesn't answer my damn question! How are you alive?" I demanded. I remembered it clearly, the day I had been told that Collin had died.

***Flashback***

I was sitting on the couch in our small living room, staring at the floor. My eyes examined the different colors and shapes in the wood. I was trying not to think about what had happened the night before.

My eyes moved from the wood floors to a bruise on my arm. I tugged the sleeve of my sweater down over it. Despite my best efforts to avoid them, the thoughts of the previous night came flooding in.

I had finally done it; I had ended things with Collin. He wasn't the man he had once been and I knew deep down inside that I deserved better.

It hadn't been easy though. I was afraid of him, afraid of what he would do. I had experienced firsthand what he was capable of, but I was tired of being treated like I was worthless. I didn't want to have to deal his temper and his abuse anymore.

So, I told him. I told him that it was over, that I didn't love him and I wasn't going to be with him anymore.

Collin had been furious. _"You're mine and you can't leave me!"_ he screamed. He slapped me hard, causing me to fall to the floor. I cried out in pain. I tried to stand up, but he kicked me in the ribs.

He bent down to the floor, lifting my head so I could look into his eyes. _"If you leave me, no one else will ever love you. Why would they? You are nothing."_ he had said, emphasizing the word _nothing_. His words still echoed in my ears.

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone knocked on the door. I stood up from the couch and cringed slightly in pain. My body still hurt.

I went over to the door and got up on my toes to look through the peephole. It was Violet. I unlocked the door and opened it. "I need to tell you something." she said, not waiting for me to greet her. "Can I come in?" I nodded weakly.

She sat down on the couch as I closed the door. I made my way over to her and carefully sat down.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

She took my hand in hers, looking into my eyes. "I was walking past our old school earlier and I there were a lot of cop cars and ambulances outside. So, I went over and asked what was going on." she started. Violet's voice was so serious, which was unusual for her.

"What happened?" I urged, squeezing her fingers slightly. Her silence made me nervous.

She took a deep breath and continued. "One of the cops told me that there way a shooting in the school. Nineteen students are dead and at least a dozen more are injured. " she said. Her voice was so low that it was nearly a whisper.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who would do something like that?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

She took another deep breath. "Collin." she said. Her voice was even quieter now.

My mouth fell open. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Tears suddenly clouded my vision. I fell into Violet's arms. She hugged me tightly. "This is all my fault! I made him angry! He wouldn't have done this if I hadn't left him. It's all my fault!" I whimpered. The tears flowed from my eyes like a floodgate had been opened. I had cried so much lately.

She rubbed my back soothingly. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything." she whispered, trying to console me.

After a few minutes, I managed to pull myself together a little and a pulled away. "

There's something else you need to know." Violet said sternly.

"What is it?" I asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

She bit her lip nervously. "Collin's dead. The police found him in his flat with a bullet in his head; he shot himself." she said. "

Are you serious?" I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper.

She nodded.

A feeling of relief washed over me like cool water. I felt free. I started crying again, but this time it was out of relief. I no longer had to be afraid. He was gone and he couldn't hurt me anymore. That was all I could think. I was free, after so long, I was finally free of him.

***End Flashback***

I thought back to that feeling of freedom, a feeling that now felt so far away. That feeling was now replaced with fear, anger and confusion.

Collin's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "If you must know, then I suppose I'll tell you. You're bound to figure it out sooner or later." he started. "After you broke up with me, I ran into someone, a vampire. I believe his name was Zack or something like that, but it really doesn't matter. Anyway, this vampire asked me if I wanted to be better than I was, stronger, faster, immortal. When someone makes you an offer like that, you don't simply refuse it. So, I took him up on his offer. He fed me his blood and told me that as long as I died with his blood in my system then I would become a vampire. I told him that I had some business to take care of first. I said that I needed to send a message to someone. So, I got my gun and went to our old school. After all, it is where we met." I said, looking into my eyes and smiling. I glared at him.

"I went in and just started shooting people left and right. Honestly, it was an incredible feeling. There's nothing like knowing that in just an instant you can end someone's life." he clasped his hands around my throat for emphasis. He left me go after a second and continued.

"After I felt that I had gotten my point across, I fled. I went back to my flat and put a bullet in my head. The cops had chased me down and I suppose they came in while I was out, thinking I was dead. They brought my body down to the morgue and shortly after, I woke up. I fed on the first human I came across to complete my transition." he explained.

He got down on his knees so he could look me directly in the eyes. He reached out and caressed my cheek with his hand, a sinister smile on his face. "Ever since I was turned I've been trying to find you." he said. His voice was very quiet, just above a whisper.

"Why did you want to find me?" I whimpered, tears came to my eyes. There were only two possible ways he could answer. Neither were good. I knew that he was either going to kill me or turn me. I didn't know which one I feared more.

He grinned even wider, an evil look in his eyes. "I believe you already know the answer to that. I love you and you will be with me for all eternity." he whispered. "Nothing will stand in our way anymore."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to hide my fear. "I don't love you. I will never love you." I spat.

Collin's expression hardened. "Well, that's just too bad. Isn't it?" Without another word, he bit into his wrist with his fangs. Smirking, he shoved his wrist into my mouth. He forced his blood down my throat, despite my efforts to spit it out.

He pulled away and stood up. "See you in a few hours." In an instant, he reached out and put his hands on the sides of my head and snapped my neck. Everything went black.

* * *

*Kol's POV*

I sat on the couch with my feet propped up on the coffee table. I had gotten home from the dance hours ago. Despite the late hour, I couldn't sleep. I took a sip from the glass of scotch that was in my hand.

I was thinking about what had happened earlier tonight. I had missed out on the perfect opportunity to kill her. It would have been so easy. But, when she had walked away, I hadn't gone after her. I had let her leave.

I shook my head. This wasn't over. I knew that I wouldn't stop thinking about her unless I did something. I sat for a moment, thinking of what I could do.

Perhaps I could sneak into her room and kill her then. I could burn her body so no one could find her. Maybe everyone would think she had run away; she did seem the type.

I exhaled and sat my drink down on the table. I didn't want to kill her, I couldn't. Maybe I could just leave. My family would be fine without me surely. If I left then I could get away from her. I shook my head, unsure of what to do.

There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" I muttered. I stood up and walked over to the door.

When I opened the door, a middle-aged woman with brown hair stood before me. She looked tired and worried. "Hello, I'm Susan Jacobs. I believe you go to school with my daughter, Juliet?" She spoke quickly, not giving me a chance to answer.

"Juliet went to the homecoming dance earlier this evening. The dance ended hours ago, but she isn't home yet. She isn't answering her phone. I was just wondering if you might know where she is. I've been asking around and no one's seen her." she said quickly, barely taking a moment to breathe.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her." I replied.

She nodded. "Well, if you find her then let me know. She can be a bit of a troublemaker, Juliet. I just hope she hasn't gone and done something reckless." she said, more so to herself than to me.

"I'll let you know if I see her." I said.

She nodded. "Thank you." She turned around and walked down the street back to her house.

I stood there in the doorway for a moment, thinking. Perhaps she had in fact run away, maybe to get away from me. I decided that I would go to look for her. I wanted to find out for myself.

I went back inside for a moment to grab my keys. I walked quickly to my car and got in. I decided that I would go back to the school first.

After a few minutes, I pulled up in front of the school and parked my car across the street. I walked over to the parking lot and looked around.

Her car was still there, the only one in the parking lot. I sniffed the air, catching her scent. It was old, but I could still follow it. It was still dark enough out that I could run at my full speed without being seen.

Minutes later, I found myself to be standing outside of an old warehouse on the edge of town.

I listened carefully. I heard a man's voice, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I took a deep breath, smelling the air. The man was a vampire. I realized that her life was in danger. Something in me wanted to help her, so I snuck in through the back.

When I got in, I looked around. She was tied to a chair in the middle od the room. The vampire stood from kneeling in front of her and stood back to look at her. "See you in a few hours." he said in a low voice. A second later, he snapped her neck.

Angry, I came out from hiding. He turned around and looked at me. I glared at him, barring my fangs.

Fearfully, he turned and ran away. I wanted to go after him, but I felt that Juliet was more important.

I ran over to her and got down and my knees to check her. I couldn't hear her hear beat and she wasn't breathing. However, I noticed a drop of blood on the corner of her mouth.

Suddenly, I remembered what the vampire had said. He had turned her. Relief washed over me. She wasn't dead. I didn't know why I was so happy, but I was. She was alive, sort of.

I removed the tape from her hands and untied her from the chair. She slumped over, nearly falling out of the chair. I caught her before she fell and picked her up. She looked so small, so fragile.

I ran out of the building back to my car with her limp body in my arms. As gently as possible, I laid her down in the back seat. I got in on my side and started driving quickly toward her house.

What was I thinking? Just hours ago I had been debating on whether or not I was going to kill this girl and now I was saving her? It dawned on me that she was going to be a vampire, or at least she could be, if she completed her transition. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so guilty for having feelings for her.

It was in that moment that I accepted the fact that yes, I did fancy her, more than I should. When I had told Rebekah that I had genuine feelings for this girl, I had meant it. I hadn't known then, but, as I drove down the street as fast as I could, trying to get her home and keep her safe, I knew.

* * *

**A.N. -So, what does everyone think? I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this story in. I just honestly couldn't see Kol admittedly falling in love with a human. Obviously, Kol isn't in love with her yet (I mean, he barely knows her). It's been my intention from the beginning to make Juliet into a vampire, so I hope this doesn't upset any of my readers. In case anyone is confused, Kol is just admitting that he likes her even though she is a human, which I think is a very hard thing for him since he doesn't really like humans. We all heard what he told Rebekah on the show when she liked Matt (in Dangerous Liaisons). He said that falling for a human is a sign of weakness, and of course he doesn't want to seem weak. If anyone has any questions then please message me or post your questions in a review. **

**Thanks for the support so far! It means a lot. Here are my responses to last chapter's reviews: **

**TeamOriginals2000: I would have too! You were right ;) congrats **

**Guest (1): Thanks for reviewing. Hopefully you liked this chapter! **

**FanFicChikk: Thanks so much! I hate when people just automatically fall for someone, it's kind of boring. **

**xxMadison143xx: Haha, me too! Thanks for reviewing.**

** Guest (2): Lol, now you know!**


	11. Brand New Eyes

*Juliet's POV*

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the small crystal chandelier that hung from my bedroom ceiling. What was I doing back in my room? Maybe the incident with Collin had all just been a dream, a nightmare rather.

I was in my bed, tucked in under the fluffy white comforter. I rolled over onto my side and saw my mother sitting in a chair by my bed. She looked at me with her typical concerned gaze. "How are feeling?" she asked. Her voice was soft.

"Alright I guess. Why?" My voice was suddenly full of worry.

My mother gave my a confused look. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

I sighed. "Oh god, that really happened?" I buried my face into my pillow.

She laughed lightly, nervously. "Umm...yes. Do you remember anything?" she asked.

I pulled away from my pillow and sat up. "Yes." I replied, biting my lip nervously before continuing. "I was in an old warehouse tied up and...Collin was there." I hesitated when saying his name. "He was different. He was..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"A vampire." my mother stated. She said it in a way that seemed like she already knew, maybe for a while.

I gave her a puzzled look. "You know? How can you know? How long have you known?" I demanded. My voice rose as I became more angry.

She looked away from me at her hands in her lap, nervous. "Yes, I do know. I've known since shortly after he was turned." she said in a low voice, still not meeting my gaze.

I was furious. "What?! How could you keep something like this from me?" I yelled, standing up from the bed.

Caroline came in through the door, walking over and standing between me and my mother. "Juliet, calm down." she urged.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I growled, glaring daggers at her.

She gave me a hurt look. "Just sit down and let your mother explain. You need to stay calm." she insisted. She seemed intent on keeping me calm.

Despite Caroline's urging, I couldn't help myself. "Stay calm? How the bloody hell can I stay calm? I was almost killed last night!" I screamed. I ran my hands through my hair anxiously.

"I know you must be angry and confused right now, but I can't explain everything if you don't listen to me." she said, finally looking up at me. "Please just sit down and stay calm."

"Why do you two keep telling me to stay calm?" I asked. My anger was starting to mellow out, but not much.

"You have to control your anger Juliet. If you get mad there's a chance you might you might hurt your mother." Caroline said. Her voice was serious.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would I hurt my own mother?" I asked.

They were both silent. Suddenly everything started coming together. I thought back to last night when Collin had fed me his blood and snapped my neck. It dawned on me.

"Am I a vampire now?" I asked. My voice was barely above a whisper. I looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Well, sort of. You're in transition." Caroline said, giving my a nervous half-smile.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What's transition?" I asked.

"It's the period before you truly become a vampire. All you need to do is drink human blood within the next 24 hours to complete the transition." Said a voice. I looked over in the direction it came from and saw Kol standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"And what happens if I don't want to be a vampire and don't complete my transition?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"You die." he said plainly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic." I mumbled.

Kol stepped further into the room. I noticed a blood bag in his hand. He sat it down on my nightstand and looked over at me expectantly. "Whenever you're ready." he said.

I thought about it for a moment. There were still so many questions I needed answered, so I figured out how I was going to get my answers.

"Not yet." I said. I looked over to my mother. "I'm not going to drink that until tell me about every little secret you've been keeping from me." I said stubbornly.

"What secrets?" she asked innocently, avoiding my request.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you put me on vervain." I stated.

"I just put you on vervain when me moved here." she said. I could see right through her lie.

"Oh please. You've had me on it for years. I want to know why." I insisted. I was getting impatient.

My mother sighed. She looked over to Kol and Caroline. "Can you give us some space to talk?" she asked.

"Of course." Caroline said, giving us a small smile before leaving the room.

Kol hesitated for a moment, but nodded and walked towards the doorway. Before he left, he glanced at me for a moment, meeting my gaze. He turned away and left, closing the door behind himself.

"I'll tell you everything, but I'd feel better if you would drink first. You need to complete the transition." my mother said. She eyed the blood bag for a second.

I rolled my eyes. "I have 24 hours to drink it; I can wait. If it takes you longer than that to tell me everything then I will be royally pissed off." I replied, chuckling lightly. A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

I sat back down on the edge of my bed and looked at my mother expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

She took in a deep breath and started. "Well, I suppose I'll start by answering your question about the vervain. You want to know why I've had you on it, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "And I want to know how long I've been on it." I added.

She nodded, seeming a little anxious before continuing. "Well, in order to tell you about the vervain I have to tell you more about your father." she said.

I swallowed, clenching my fists. I hated my father, she knew this. "What about that worthless bastard?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"Don't call him that!" she said defensively.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? I have every right to hate him." I said sternly.

She shook her head. "You don't understand." she insisted.

I scoffed. "What is there to understand? He left us 10 years ago mum! It's not like he was the best dad before he left anyway. I barely even knew him." I said, trying to keep my anger to a minimum.

"Just let me explain." she pleaded.

I ignored her. "He wasn't even a good dad or a good husband from what I remember. He was a lazy, arrogant piece of shit and you know it! He was never there for either of us and" I was nearly screaming by that point before she cut me off.

"Shut up and listen!" she yelled. I stopped talking. My mother rarely raised her voice. She sighed and continued. "As I was trying to explain, there's a reason your father left us. It wasn't out of selfishness or because he didn't love you. He left to protect you." she said, looking me in the eyes.

"What do mean? Protect me from what?" I asked. My voice was full of confusion. What had been been so dangerous that my father had to leave to keep us safe?

She hesitated for a moment. "Himself." she answered. Before I had time to ask what she was talking about, she continued. "One night, when you father was on his way home from work, he was attacked by a vampire." she started, pausing for a moment to watch my reaction. She continued. "The vampire that attacked your father turned him." She fell silent, waiting for me to react.

I stared at her for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Why?" I whispered. "Why did he have to leave?" I asked, nearly pleading for an answer.

"He didn't want to hurt us." she replied. Her voice was soothing, trying to calm me down.

"He could've learned control! He could've stayed!" I insisted, raising my voice. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

I had a habit of channeling my sadness into anger, so I fought back the tears and felt the rage build up inside of me, drowning out the sadness.

"I hate him!" I declared loudly.

My mother gave me a hurt look. "Juliet, please." she begged.

"You let me believe that I was the reason he left!" I yelled. I stood up from my bed and walked towards my mother.

"I never knew you felt that way." she said quietly. She looked at me with saddened eyes. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes welled up with tears.

Seeing her in this state reminded me of all the times she had cried after fighting with my father. I sat back down on the bed and tried to calm myself down.

"It's alright." I said. "I guess I've always been sort of emotionally distant. It's not your fault." I assured her.

We sat in silence for a little while. I tried to calm myself down. "So, why exactly am I on vervain? I mean, I haven't seen dad since he left or had any contact with vampires until this town." I said, getting back to the subject.

She shrugged. "It was just a precaution I suppose. I didn't trust him." she replied.

"Didn't? What do you mean didn't?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "I've been talking to you father for the past few months. He contacted me when we were still in London, said he felt that he was ready to see you again." she replied. She ran a hand through her hair, nervously awaiting my reaction.

"Is that why we left London?" I asked.

"No." she replied quickly. "Well not exactly." she added.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Not exactly?" I repeated, questioningly.

"I took you away from London to keep you away from Collin when he was turned. Your father suggested that we come here. He lives about an hour from this town and thought that if we were in a town full of vampires then surely Collin wouldn't be stupid enough to come here and risk getting himself killed." she replied.

I scoffed. "Well, obviously that didn't do much good." I said, smirking a little. My anger was now gone for the most part.

"Do you have anymore questions?" she asked. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she really hoped I didn't.

Thankfully, I didn't. I shook my head "No."

She smiled. "Okay then." She glanced over at the blood bag that was still on my nightstand. I had forgotten about it.

I suddenly became aware of a burning sensation. I could feel it everywhere, coursing through my veins. "Oh. I guess I forgot. " I said, trying to ignore the thirst.

"You should feed." my mother said, looking at me in her normal concerned way again.

I nodded. "You should leave. I don't want you to see me like...that." I said, looking at her with pleading eyes. I didn't want her to think of me as a vampire; I wanted her to think of me as her daughter still.

She hesitated for a moment, but nodded, understanding my concern. Without another word, she got up from the chair and left the room, closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath before looking back over to the blood bag. The thirst returned again. I reached over to the nightstand, picking it up. I stared at it for a moment, unsure of what was about to happen.

Cautiously, I raised it to my lips. I opened the top the bag and the scent of the blood hit me. It took me by such surprise. Its smelled so...appetizing and sweet. I was taken over by sudden and animalistic instincts. I latched onto the bag like it was a lifeboat in a stormy ocean.

It only took me a matter of seconds to drain it. I pulled the empty bag away from my lips. I suddenly realized that my fangs were exposed when I accidentally bit down on my lip. I flinched slightly and raised a finger to my lower lip, wiping the blood off of it.

I heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. I looked up and saw Kol standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and his usual smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Amused?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

For the first time in a while, I was able to look him in the eye without being afraid. Granted, he still could have killed me, but I didn't feel threatened. I felt oddly comforted by his presence.

He chuckled. "Quite." he replied. "Are you ever going to thank me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Thank you? For what?" I asked.

"I saved you, last night." he said. His tone suggested that I should've already been able to guess that. I hadn't given much thought to how exactly I had gotten home; now I knew.

"Oh." I managed. I looked away from him, staring at my hands in my lap. I was confused. I couldn't understand why he had saved me the first time, let alone a second time. "Thanks." I said, looking him in the eyes again.

"You're welcome." he replied. I rolled my eyes at his tone. He sounded sort of cocky and arrogant.

A moment later, Caroline pushed her way past Kol into my room with Bonnie at her heels. She looked over at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess." I replied. I set the empty blood bag back on the nightstand.

She smiled. "Great! Bonnie made you a daylight ring." she said cheerfully.

I was confused for a moment. I realized that my curtains were pulled tightly shut, blocking out the sun; the room was lit by a few lamps. I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh. So I don't burst into flames in the sunlight, right? No sparkles I guess." I chuckled.

"Right." Bonnie answered, nodding. She walked over to me and pulled a ring from her pocket.

It looked fairly old and had a medium-sized blue stone in the center of it. I raised my eyebrow at it. "This is my daylight ring" I scoffed a little. "It's a bit gawdy, don't you think?" I asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "They all are." she said, a little annoyed.

I took the ring from Bonnie. "It doesn't matter. Thanks." I said, flashing her a small smile. I eyed the ring for a second before I slipped it onto my right ring finger. I held my hand out to examine it. "Are you sure it'll work?" I questioned.

Less than a second later, Kol flashed over to the curtains and pulled them open. The light flooded in. I flinched, but realized that I was fine. I exhaled in relief. "Arse." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"We'll give you some time to adjust." Bonnie said, turning to Caroline. I nodded. They turned and left.

I looked over to Kol who was still standing by my window. He turned and walked towards the door.

I decided to make a bold move and ask him about why he had saved me. "Kol," I called.

He turned around to face me. "Yes?" he asked. A glint of curiosity shone in his eyes.

I bit my lip a little, nervous. "Why did you save me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, you just don't really seem like the hero type, yet you've saved me twice." I continued, my voice full of curiosity and uncertainty.

He seemed a little irritated. "How do you know I'm not the 'hero type'? For all you know I could be a regular superman, saving the lives of the innocent everywhere." he said in a mocking tone, laughing a little.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing a smirk. "You've got me there I guess. I don't really know you. Then again, you don't know me either." I replied, turning his argument around on him.

"Fair enough." he conceded. "Perhaps that could change." he suggested, smirking.

I scoffed. "Really? You want to get to know me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. "Yes. Don't you want to get to know me?" he questioned, smirking yet again. "I can be rather charismatic."

I rolled my eyes. "Clearly." I replied. I wasn't sure if I was being sarcastic or not.

"Well, if you want to hang out sometime, let me know." he replied, still smirking. God, he was so cheeky.

"Umm, sure, maybe." I answered, suppressing a smile.

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sat on my bed for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different about him, or maybe it was the way I felt about him that was different.

Truth be told, I had had a small crush on him before I was turned, despite the fact that he was a vampire. Now it felt like my little almost nonexistent crush on Kol had somehow grown into me actually being able to stand him.

It confused me even more that he seemed to be acting differently toward me. I couldn't describe it, but something was different.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, looking out the window. Everything looked so clear and new, like a film had been removed from my eyes. My other senses were better too.

I looked out across my front yard like it was the first time I had ever seen the outside. The slightly orange leaves on the trees, the green grass, the sun, the blue sky, all looked so different now. It was hard to believe that the world could change so much in less than a day.

After a few minutes, I decided to go take a shower and get changed. I realized that I was still in my dress from last night.

I decided that I would go to the Salvatore's house to see Elena, no doubt Caroline would be there too, so I could learn more about being a vampire. I had so many questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

**A.N.- Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope everyone liked it! So, Juliet's a vampire now. I'm very excited to write now that she's completed her transition. I'm going to get more into stuff about her and Kol, so don't worry. Also, I think I'll bring Klaus and Elijah in on the next chapter, so get excited! If anyone has any questions then be sure to message me or just put them in a review. I'm hoping to get to 40 reviews by the time I post chapter 12. Thanks for reading! Please continue your support :)**

**Here are the responses to my recent reviews:**

**•FanFicChikk: haha good to hear! Thanks :D**  
**•lore: Let's wait and see ;) thanks for reviewing**  
**•xxMadison143xx: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for your review :)**


End file.
